The present invention relates to a bob toy device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bob toy device which is easily detached.
A conventional bob toy device has a clutch device. However, the clutch device has a very complex structure so that it is difficult to assemble the conventional bob toy device. Furthermore, the conventional bob toy device cannot be detached by the user to replace a broken element of the conventional bob toy device.